vampirediariesbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Klaus
Klaus is an Old One. Old Ones are vampires that have never been human and all other vampires are created from them. They were simply placed on the Earth one day. He has blonde hair and electric blue eyes and resembles a Nordic human. Life Before the Series Klaus's earliest memory is of carrying a bronze axe, placing his inception in the Bronze Age (circa 3200 BC). He fought in the Trojan War (1194 BC - 1184 BC), was part of Alexander the Great's army (336 BC - 326 BC) and witnessed the death of Julius Caesar on March 15, 44 BC. He relates all of this to the characters in Dark Reunion. By the late 15th century, he was living in Germany, having adopted the German name Klaus, despite being Nordic. The villagers called him the Devil himself. Katherine's maid, Gudren, sought him out when Katherine had fallen sick in a desperate attempt to heal her. Klaus turned Katherine into a vampire and Gudren used more of her connections to find Katherine a spelled lapis lazuli ring so that she could walk in the daylight. In The Fury, Katherine reveals that she had faked her death in order to get the Salvatore brothers to feel sorry for not agreeing with her decision to be with both of them, but instead, they fought over her and killed each other. Enraged, Katherine went crying back to Klaus, not knowing what to do. Over the next five centuries, Klaus shaped her into a true sadistic ripper vampire, teaming up with her to kill many humans and vampires. She reveals that she even killed Klaus eventually. However, this is revealed to be a lie in Dark Reunion. On June 6, 1977, Klaus found the home of hunter-slayers Fernando and Gabriella Sulez and killed their guards with one blow. He then attacked Gabriella's parents, killing her mother and driving her father to insanity. Klaus then made her children, Meredith and Cristian, drink his blood, which presumably had a spell cast on it to start turning them into aging vampires without having to die. Their parents came home and Klaus tried to take the children, but Meredith fought back and bit him, so he let her stay and taunted her parents, saying to feed her a tablespoon of blood a week if they wanted her to stay alive. Klaus then sent them a picture of Cristian every June 6 (the childrens' birthday) until 1984 when they were 10. In each picture, he had fully elongated fangs like a real vampire, but he was still getting older, whereas Meredith only ever had "kitten teeth" since she was only getting the bare minimum amount of blood to survive. On June 6, 1991, the Sulez family received another photo of Cristian, possibly indicating that he had been killed and turned into a full vampire. Meredith learns all of this in Midnight (as she had pushed it out of her mind) when Stefan has to quickly take blood from her and their minds meld, allowing him to see into her memory. Dark Reunion Investigating mysterious events in June 1992, the Fell's Church group interrogates Tyler Smallwood about his involvement in Sue Carson's death and Vickie Bennett's torment. He reveals that Klaus helped him push Sue out of the window in Caroline Forbes' house to trigger his werewolf gene, and then they drank her blood together from her chest. To figure out how they need to kill him, Meredith, Bonnie and Matt go visit Meredith's grandfather, and he just screams "white ash wood". Later, Klaus appears in a dream to Stefan where he plays with Elena's soul. He calls everyone "sport", is fond of singing "Goodnight, Sweetheart" and wears a tattered trench coat. He had told Katherine to say that she had killed him, but came to Fell's Church six months later to avenge her death. He is contantly playing with Vickie Bennett throughout the book and finally murders her, covering her entire room with her blood and leaving "Goodnight, Sweetheart" playing on a record player. At the end of the book, on June 20, he sends Stefan a package with Caroline's scarf in it and a note telling him to meet him alone. Bonnie, Meredith and Matt follow along, anyway, against Stefan's wishes. They rescue Caroline and defeat Tyler but are still no match for Klaus, who does away with the white ash stake. Bonnie desperately screams Elena's name when they are completely powerless, and Elena uses Klaus' power to appear as a ghost. She then calls up the restless spirits of Fell's Church (the Civil War soldiers), who swirl around Klaus in a twister of spirits and carry him far away, to a place where he will no longer be able to harm anyone, according to Elena. They then create a new body for her.